The Dragons Savior
by crystalwolves104
Summary: Hiei is rescued by a normal human girl called Yuki. Now he's gotten her tangled in a new life that she never thought could exist while trying to keep it a secret from her two older siblings. But no matter what they try some things are destined to work out while others are destined not to... HieiXOC (Really bad and re-done summary)
1. Someone leaves, Someone arrives

Yusuke and Hiei were the only ones left standing out of the four atop of the abandoned warehouse roof. Kuwabara had been knocked out not even five minutes into the fight and Kurama was struggling to stop the heavy blood flow from a serious wound across his chest that had rendered him on the brink of going unconscious even after reverting back into his full demon form, Youko Kurama. Even the two fighters who were standing weren't in peak heath either. Yusuke had a deep wound on his left arm that had rendered it pretty much useless and had been littered with cuts and bruises. Hiei wasn't much better even if the physical damage was much less that Yusuke's. He had released the dragon and was trying to fight the darkness that clouded his vision, threatening to pull him into a deep sleep. But both of their spirits were blazing with anger and hope. Hope that they would beat this monster and anger towards it.

The monster that they were so mad at was a creature that called itself Yuu. It was ugly too. It was a more human like type of demon, a Zegar Demon as Kurama pointed out before the battle started. Its skin was a concrete grey covered in scars that were a lighter grey with blonde hair that stuck up everywhere even though it was pulled up into a low ponytail with blue rope. Yusuke and Kuwabara thought it was highly amusing that it had claws like the superhero _Wolverine_. It was shirtless and its red pants were tied with a blue rope-like belt similar to the rope that tied its hair and were torn at the ends and brown leather boots that were covered in ash that hid its clawed feet. It was a demon that dwelled in the hottest volcanoes of Makai and was controlled by bloodlust and hatred, something that made it a lot harder to fight. Not only did everything the group tried not seem to work it seemed that even when the beast attacked it didn't tire out.

Yuu swept over the Imiko and the Mazoku with its black, merciless eyes before letting out a laugh like thunder that shook the ground underneath their feet. "You are pathetic" He roared, fangs gleaming in the moonlight "I thought that the four of you would be a worthy challenge" he let out another laugh "but it appears I was wrong"

Yusuke rolled his arm and winced at the pain in his left "We'll we better step up our game then Hiei" He said as his brown eyes narrowed on the demon "ready to kick some more ass?"

"Hn, we better. His taunts are getting rather annoying now" Hiei replied before charging at the demon, fists ready. He had long since lost his katana, which had been melted on contact with one of Yuu's fire attacks and was ready to take him on bare-handed. They were both fire related demons so neither attack did much damage to each other so it _seemed _like a good option at the time.

His plan was to charge at the demon, aggravating it to swing with a clawed hand but Hiei would dodge and kick at his side, hopefully knocking him off balance which would open him up for an array of attacks. But even from the distance Yusuke could see the flaw in this plan when Yuu brought his hand up like he was about to blow a kiss, but by the time he had called out it was too late. Hiei was already too close to stop but not close enough to attack when Yuu sent out a jet of flames at Hiei from his palm, blinding Hiei momentarily and the sending his clawed fist into Hiei. The Imiko's blood splattered the rusted roof as the claws pierced through the right side of this abdomen, all the way until the tips came out the other side. Yuu quickly pulled his hand back and kicked him in the chest, hard. Hiei was sent flying off the roof and Yuu threw a small blue ball after him which split into a portal, sucking Hiei inside.

The only thing left of the Imiko was a bloody splatter that he left on the roof at the demons feet.

* * *

"Really Yuki" Aya asked with her bright brown eyes clouded with worry "are you sure you can be fine? You know how Ryoko is at times, especially when I'm not around"

I gave my older sister a quick nod before fixing up the golden hairclip that secured her matching brown hair out of her eyes. "I'll make sure he doesn't get too drunk" I said before giving her a tight hug.

We were in the airport waiting for her flight to arrive. I had bothered to actually come unlike the oldest of us three. Ryoko hadn't bothered to come, probably because he was probably passed out somewhere after a night of drinking. We didn't expect him to, but still it hurt that he didn't bother to come and see Aya off to America. She had been given the chance to do a big report there and would be gone for the week.

I let her go and gave her a beaming smile. She was the only working member of our family since our parent had died in a boating accident two years ago. I was fifteen, Aya eighteen and Ryoko twenty. Ryoko had taken it the hardest, afterwards taking drugs and alcohol then getting arrested while Aya had gotten over it fairly quickly but as hard as she tries, deep down she's still hurting. And how am I handling it? I don't know. Most times I feel fine but at others I miss them. I've tried most things but nothing helped so I just left it and for that I'm content.

"Last call for the flight to America on the Boeing 747-400, all passengers now go to terminal five" The voice called out over the speaker.

Aya squeezed me and placed a quick kiss on my forehead "See ya soon Kiddo" she said, grabbing her on board luggage and ran to terminal five.

Letting out a sigh I walked in the direction of the nearest exit, shuffling around families with screaming kid and piles of bags. I only stopped to buy a quick coffee which was so milky I ended up throwing it out. The taxi was overpriced as usual and emptied my wallet and by the time I had gotten home my day had been the worst one I'd had in a long time. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out the key only to find that the house was already unlocked.

_I'm sure I locked this when we left _I thought as I opened the door and smiled. Somehow Ryoko had managed to get home and passed out on our tiny couch. His jet black hair was messy and his hoodie was covered in vomit. Under his usual grey eyes were dark rings that had seemed to intensify over the last few days. I held my nose as I walked pass but it didn't help, the stench of sweat, blood, alcohol and vomit filled my nose and made me gag. How many times had I smell that concoction of nasties but still managed to gag surprised me but I was dead tired and as soon as I got to my room I collapsed on my bed.

The sound of the shower starting woke me from my dreamless sleep. While yawning I stretched out still on my bed before literally falling off it with a loud thud. How I manage to fall off the bed is a mystery but it did add to the bruises I get each day from again, more mysteries. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I found the Panadol. Ryoko would need it so I filled a glass with water and placed it next to the tablets before making myself a nice strong cup of coffee. The good thing that it was now Saturday, the bad news that the TV didn't want to tell me anything good, Tsunami's and earthquakes had happened over night and caused heaps of damage to the coastal towns. Another big company was in danger of closing and if it did it would send most other companies into financial chaos. Over the reporters troubled voice I heard the shower stop and about two minutes later the door open and heavy footfall coming this way.

"Morning" Ryoko grunted from behind me "where's Aya?"

I face-palmed before answering "You could try to remember these thing bro" I muttered not-so-quietly "She's gone to America, the business trip."

"Oh yeah that" The crinkle of foil followed his words along with him gulping the tablets and water.

"I don't know how I'm related to you sometimes" It wasn't a lie or the truth. Sometimes I do wonder how I'm related to them. Aya has her brown eyes and hair that has boys fawning over her at every corner while Ryoko had his black hair, with a tiny triangular matching beard , and grey tired eyes that made him fit in wherever he went to get drunk, but me? I was out of place in Japan. My hair was a light brown or even golden, something that's not very common here and brown-green eyes. Also I had my wooden cross; you know the ones in churches and on tombstones that I wore around my neck on a leather band. I know about the rumours in school and the stares when I walk down the street but I've learnt to ignore them. In a way I'll always be an outcast.

The clinking of keys brought me back to reality. I looked over my shoulder to see Ryoko pull out his keys from his back pocket and walk over to the door that lead to the garage. I knew where he was going to do; he was going to go for a ride on his motorbike even after a heavy night of drinking. I have no clue how he got it but he turned up with it one day and the rest is history. I'd ridden on it once but I hated it so I've secretly sworn never to go on one again, with the exception of video games.

Video games! The thought exploded in my head. That's what I would do, go down to the arcade and play video games. I drank the coffee in one long gulp, chucked the cup in the sink and ran to my room to get some clothes on. I settled for a light green T that had "X-treme!" written on the front and the jeans I wore yesterday. I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door with a "Bye" to Ryoko, who had grunted his goodbye to me just before I left. It had been so long since I had been to the arcade and I decided to jog there since it was only a ten minuet trip.

I was walking past a supermarket and a pet store when I saw something unusual well heard then saw. I was only a corner away from the arcade when the familiar voice of Yusuke Urameshi floated towards me from the alley.

"Botan are you sure?" He asked and I sneaked a peek down the alley. He was standing there with three other people. One I recognised was Kazuma Kuwabara, one of Yusuke's friends. What surprised me though was that Shuichi Minamino was standing with them, adding things to the conversation at times. The final person was a girl with bright blue hair that was defiantly unnatural and she had her back to me.

"Yes Yusuke" The blue haired girl whined "Koenma made it perfectly clear that we have no idea where Hiei has gone so if anything ask Kurama what he knows!"

I ducked back behind the wall. _Hiei? Botan? Koenma? Kurama? Who are they talking about?_ I asked myself before shaking my head as if it would clear the thoughts and continued on my way to the arcade. When I reached there the sounds were mute and the screen hard to focus on as the conversation I overheard replayed through my head. But out of it all one name kept on coming up in my consciousness over and over again.

Hiei

After I left the arcade about an hour later I did some much needed shopping and afterwards I decided to take the longer route home. It leads across town, through a park and ended two streets across from my house. I took my time; it wasn't like Ryoko would be home soon. As I walked I tried to work out why I couldn't stop thinking of that name when suddenly I tripped. My hands flew out and I was able to stop my head from crashing against the dirt but my groceries didn't and I heard the fabric of my jeans rip. I looked back at what had made me fall, expecting a stray branch from one of the trees nearby or a hole in the track but I gasped. Laying there was a young man, shirtless and covered in wounds. I pulled myself up and scrambled towards him. It was bad. He had three puncture marks on the right side of his stomach, like bullet holes. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone but before I could dial a voice echoed in my head.

_**Don't **_It said weakly in a deep dark tone _**just get me somewhere safe girl**_

I looked down at the body and my dumb brain decided that the voice belonged to it. _Did I just go crazy or did an unconscious body just speak to me in my hea_d! I mentally screamed to myself_._ I was too freaked out to do anything else so I shoved my phone back into my pocket and picked up the body and man it was awkward along with what groceries that could be saved. This dude was probably a bit shorter than myself but he was pretty heavy for non-athlete me. By the time I had dragged him home the sun was high in the sky. I was lucky though; I didn't meet anyone on the way here nor was Ryoko home. When I had finally gotten the key into the lock and opened the door I placed the groceries down and headed to my room then placed him down on my bed. I remember the Panadol from this morning and ran out to the kitchen, grabbed some tablets, bandages, cloth and a glass of water I ran back and tended to his wounds. They were mostly cuts but the bullet holes were more likely stab wounds but they looked a few days old and were healing pretty quickly. Once I was done I sat back on my desk chair and finally got a good look at him. He was bloody that for sure but he seemed to be fine considering the condition he was in, not wincing occasionally or groaning like in the movies.

_Who am I kidding this isn't a move! Its real life Yuki!_ I scolded myself and moved on from his injuries. His hair was pure black with a white burst at the front. But it also looked like he was a fighter because he looked like he could pummel anyone to the ground with those muscles. Looking back at his hair I spotted a horizontal scar going across the middle of his forehead. I stood up from the chair and walked over beside him. I reached out a hand to touch the scar but it seemed like if there is a god he thought I would be funny to scare the crap out of me at that moment because just as my fingertips were about to touch the scar a loud buzzing sound emitted from his pocket, making me jump and for the second time today fall to the ground.

* * *

**HELLO!**

**Yes a HieiXOC fan fiction! You might be thinking "We have enough of these out already Crystal so why are you writing one?" well your answer is because I wanted to! Also I haven't updated Pint Sized Demons for a bit and wont because my school starts up again tomorrow and I'll have to manage that along with the evil writers block! If you can wait about two days it will be updated even though I said it would finish before this was released… **

**So reviews are welcomed with an open mind, so are flames, tips and tricks. Also suggestions!**

**PS. Yuu was based of the Beast Zegar of Brave Frontier so I do not own him entirely but I do own Yuki, Aya, Ryoko and the plot!**

**-crystalwolves104**


	2. I SAVED A DEMON?

"_**For every beginning,  
There is an end, whether or not it is happy or sad.**_

_**It's a remarkable feat**_

_**In stories people can die, but they are always remembered.**_

_**As a friend or a lover, you can never forget the sacrifices or bonds.**_

_**In every story there is a girl, a boy and a remarkable dream"- Ivy M**_

It damn hurt when my ass hit the floor and my teeth dug into my bottom lip filling my mouth with blood. And all because of his cell phone, A CELL PHONE! Groaning and pulling myself from the floor to my knees I whipped the back of my hand across my mouth whipping some blood that had trickled down my chin away before reaching, with a slight debate on whether I should be searching into a random guys pocket, into his pocket and my fingers wrapped around something metal and circular that was definitely the source of the sound. Pulling it out I barely suppressed a giggle as I saw what I had found was a light green compact, ya know makeup. I flipped it open and instead of finding makeup and a mirror I found a bunch of buttons and a screen showing an extremely worried face. A face framed by blue hair that was impossible to forget.

"Hiei" The blue haired girl from the alley screeched "where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you and Mukuro has-" She looked back at me and blinked as if she just realised that she wasn't talking to Hiei "You're not Hiei"

Suddenly the screen shook at the other end with bits of green, wall and ceiling flashed past and an angry Yusuke appeared. "Whoever you are I will find you and kick your ass" He threatened before another violent screen shake. This time it was a less threatening face appeared, also more familiar.

"I apologise for my companions" Shuichi said shaking his head gently "They are a bit…panicked"

"Shuichi what is going on?" I asked unable to say anything else

"Yuki just wait, I'll explain later" He promised, let out a loud sigh before the screen shook again but less violently and it went back to the blue haired girl. At least she wasn't as panicked as before which was a relief.

"Stay there" She ordered a lot calmer than before "We're coming and take care of your lip" and the screen went blank.

I sat there on my knees in front of an unconscious man that was injured looking at a compact that was made for Skype trying to work out what just happened in what? Two minutes had passed and I had somehow managed to get a group of people I barely knew promise to come to my house and demand that I stay there like I was a prisoner, what would Aya think? I groaned and flipped the compact shut and shoved it back in the guys, who I'm pretty certain is Hiei, pocket and stood up. Stretching I looked down at him again and my attention was drawn to his scar again. I reached down, slower than before but before I even got halfway as close as I did before one firm hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist, my green eyes were now locked with his crimson.

"Eeek!" I squealed jumping back or at least attempted to but his hand stayed firmly in place stopping me from moving much. Even for an injured guy he was strong.

"I am not injured" He snarled tightening his grip dramatically

The millions of questions that had popped into my head suddenly spilled from me. "Who are you? Why were you passed out in the park? How did you speak to me in the park, in my mind? Did you just read my thoughts? Why are Shuichi and the two neighbourhood punks talking about you? What's your Skype thingy?" I asked barely giving him time to react "How did you get hurt? What's that scar on your forehead?"After my rant he let go of my wrist and i stumbled back a few steps.

"Shut up" He groaned and sat up, ignoring the cuts and scrapes but immediately going to his now bandaged stomach wounds and unwound the bandage "Your as annoying as the Fool but a lot weaker too" he finished unwinding the bandages and poked at his wound "but not a dimwit at healing for a human with barely any spirit energy." He looked at me and glared.

I made a few strangled sounds like a dying frog before regaining the ability to use my stupid mouth. "How dare you speak to me like that" I snapped returning his glare, anger now bubbling up inside of me "I helped your injured ass, done what I could, contacted your friends "I emphasized on friends "and what do I get? An insult so I'm making coffee" I spun on my heel and stalked out of the room feeling those strange red eyes drill holes into my back with every step.

I vented my anger out on making the coffee by hitting the kettle on with enough force to almost break it, almost spill all the sugar and coffee everywhere and slam the milk on the table. I spent the next thirty seconds staring at the kettle, silently willing it to boil faster. When it finally did boil my rage had subsided enough for me to enjoy the coffee and I turned and put the milk away, spotting my guest leaning against the wall watching me. I tried paid no heed to him and grabbed my drink but the idiot I was as I drunk I looked back at him and groaned. It couldn't stand it anymore so I set the cup back down, out the kitchen, past him, down the hallway and into Ryoko's room. His room was remarkably clean compared to the way Ryoko treated himself and it was quite easy to find what I was looking for in his wardrobe, a black dress shirt that was way too small for him but was still here because I figured he hadn't be bothered to throw it out yet. I walked back into the kitchen and threw it at Hiei, who had moved from the wall to the windowsill.

"What the hell is this for" He snapped glaring at the shirt he held with one hand in front of him

"To wear because if Ryoko comes back I don't want him to get the wrong idea" I replied before walking down the hallway again but towards my room but only after seeing his eyes narrow at the mention of my bro, weird. I spent the next hour ripping sheets, covers and blankets off my bed, hand washing the less bloody ones and throwing the rest in the washing machine. After replacing clean ones,I walked back out and saw him, still in the same spot but with the addition of the shirt and his eyes were closed. I sighed and picked up my coffee and much to my disappointment it was stone cold. I let out another sigh but instead of hearing a sigh a loud knock replaced it. Finally!

I speed walked to the door and threw it open and almost got wacked in the forehead by Yusuke's fist which stoped about an inch from colliding thanks to a certain red-heads hand wrapped around his wrist. "Oh thank god" I said relived "your finally here Shuichi" I beamed at him and he gave a smile back before looking past Yusuke, who had gotten his hand back, and at my guest with the gravity defying hair.

"Hiei" He greeted with a quick nod and I quickly moved out of the way allowing everyone to enter. As the four of them, Kuwabara and the blue hair girl were with Yusuke and Shuichi, entered the two punks looked from me to Shuichi and elbowed each other, grinning at a joke among themselves. Frowning I closed the door only to close it on my foot and I yelped mostly in surprise.

"Oh I told you to take care of your lip" Blue hair complained

"Botan she's been too busy babying shrimp here" Kuwabara sneered from next to Hiei and pointed to the shirt "she even got him a new shirt"

"If I slit your throat would you shut up" Hiei snapped in a dark voice instantly shutting Kuwabara up

"Boys" Shuichi scolded like they were children "Now is not the time" he turned to me "Yuki I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're involved now"

I was so confused right about now and like I wasn't already. "How am I involved Shuichi?" I begged/asked him "I couldn't get a peep out of him."

Shuichi let out a sigh. "To explain this we'll need to sit down" He said a bit hesitantly and lead me to the couch. Spirit World, Demon World, Living World, Demons, Saving the planet and learnig about loads of other stuff was how I spent the next…I don't know an hour, hour and a half of my life and ended up gobsmacked.

"Wait wait wait" I muttered as soon as Shuichi, Kurama as the gang called him finished "You're a demon fox and Hiei is a fire demon" I pointed to the two boys who were going through my fridge "Yusuke is a demon-human hybrid and Kuwabara is a spiritually aware human, Botan is a Grimm Reaper and I have even more spirit awareness than Kuwabara?" I finished my summary with a deep breath "but why is it relevant to me? I mean you could of taken Hiei and left me out of this all but you didn't."

"Simple" Botan chimed in "Masses of Yuu's energy, the demon we were fighting, are scattered around the area"

"He's been watching you" Yusuke said with his mouth full "And left about five mins before we arrived."

"You're not gonna leave me here?" I gasped "With that thing lurking around"

"Of course not" Botan squeaked and looked at the clock on the oven and squeaked again "Well if we don't want to be late to Genkai's we better hurry up" She pulled me to my feet "get a bag ready Yuki, we will be gone for a few days"

I nodded and ran to my room, grabbing a few shirts, pants and other necessities that I would probably need and stuffed them into my backpack and ran out of the room and found everyone standing and ready to go. As we walked out the door I grabbed my phone a keys, locked the door and walked along the path with everyone else. It was a quiet walk and I had no desire to change the situation and by the time we arrived at the train station I had sent a text to school explaining that I wouldn't be attending for a few days since I was sick.

About five minutes into the train ride Kuwabara was already snoring across from Yusuke who sat on my left, Kurama on my right and Botan in front of me with Hiei opposite Kurama. I spent a little bit copying Hiei by staring, not glaring like he was, out the window but quickly became bored so I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I must have drifted off because a hand shook my shoulder and when I opened my eyes the landscape outside the window was no longer town but a forest will huge mountains but it was also black in the night. The trail that we had to take wasn't so bad. Yeah it was rocky but it wasn't that steep compared to what seemed like hundreds of stairs that greeted us at the end.

Huffing I took to the steps, complaining wasn't going to move me any faster and I had no intention of staying out in a creepy forest in the dark even though I was with some pretty strong warriors. It was easy to say not complaining about the stairs, unlike Yusuke, was a good idea, first for giving everyone a little bit of a surprise and second I was puffing by quarter of the way up, the others in front of me by a landslide. At least Shuichi had the courtesy to wait for me.

"Need some help?" He asked holding out his hand and gave me a warm smile

"Nah I'll be fine Shuichi." I replied and continued my trek up the stairs but with Shuichi at the same pace as me. It was easy to say he could have been up the stairs in half the time we did take to get to the top and meet our other companions.

The first and older was a short woman. And when I say short I mean short, shorter than Hiei and myself. Her Pink hair was just reached her shoulders in a messy tangle. Her Chinese style red, purple grey robe was tied with a blue stash and she wore dark green pants underneath it with maroon slippers. My observations were made because of the girl much closer to my age holding a lamp next to the lady. The girl wore a simple but very well made light blue and red Kimono with silver snowflakes embroiled into it with her blue hair tied back with a red tie that had three spikes coming off on each side. Her hair tie and kimono wasn't the only things that had red on them, her eyes were the same shocking crimson that Hiei's were but didn't hold the fire that his did. She gave a slight smile to us and Kuwabara gave her a huge goofy grin.

"Yukina could you boil some tea" The woman instructed Yukina with a voice hoarse from years of smoking and she walked off with all of us in tow, into the temple surrounded by a thick concrete wall. Genkai led us into a room with nothing inside it and sat down with everyone, besides Yukina who I think had gone off to get tea, sat down in front of her and waited. "So tell me what happened and why is she here?" She asked us with a jerk of her thumb in my direction.

"Genkai this is Yuki" Kurama gestured to me as he answered "She helped Hiei after the fight but when she contacted us earlier today and we went to see her we found amounts of Yuu's energy around her house as if he was watching her. We had to explain to her about everything."

"Hmm Botan" Genkai snapped making the girl jump "how will Koenma deal with situation?"

"I'm not sure but if involves her it will be different than any other case" Botan answer tapping her bottom lip in thought.

I didn't mean to be rude at all but it sort of just happened. I covered my mouth and yawned. "Guys as interesting as this all is I'm beat" I yawned "So could we discuss this tomorrow, I need sleep and organise my thoughts"

Yusuke gave me a nod and yawned himself. "Yeah I agree with Yuki. Let's get some shut eye". Everyone murmured there goodnights and I stood up and waved goodbye and just before Yukina lead me to my room I noticed that Hiei wasn't among them. Strange…

The room that was mine for the next few days was plain, like the rest of them I guess. There was a single bed in one corner and a little down from the end was a window. A wardrobe and a small table with a cushion and extra blanket on it was also on the other side of the room. "Goodnight Miss Yuki" Yukina said with a bow and closed the door. I sighed and chucked my bag down next to the table and sat on the edge of the bed, burying my face in my hands as the reality of the situation just kicked in.

_I had rescued a fire demon and one of my only friends also happened to be a demon. The two biggest neighbourhood punks are also on their team and there's three worlds that all of them have saved. Now the demon who's trying to kill the future king of Spirit world is stalking me?! _ I explained to myself but nope, didn't help.

"That's basically right Otoko" A voice called from the window making me snap my head up and look at the window and see the fire demon situated there.

"Just let yourself in don't ya?" I asked rhetorically

"Hn"

"And what the hell did you call me?" This time not so rhetorically

"Nine" He replied confusing me

"No if you called me nine it would have been Kyu" I snapped. _Great I'm getting bitchy_

"You owe me nine questions" He smirked and jumped from the window to the floor and leaned against the wall. "I am Hiei. I was at the park because I was thrown through a portal. I spoke to you through telepathy. I was able to do that because of my Jagan eye and read your thoughts. The fox already explained about the last few years. It's not a _Skype _thing; it's a piece of Spirit world junk called a communicator. I got hurt because of Yuu and what you call a scar is my Jagan." He replied answering every one of my questions from when he woke "And I called you ember not nine" and with that he was gone, out the window leaving me in a stunned silence. I was so out of it after the day I just laid down on the bed, fully clothed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**This took a lot longer than I expected to write but thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! It made me sooooo happy to see the email saying you guys did! updating!  
Also this is worth a mention: The poem at the start of the chapter is NOT mine. It was quoted from a character by Hieislittlekitsune on Devianart so where ever HLK got it?I** **don't know but its amazing and ill be starting off each chapter will a quote or poem from now on!**

**-crystalwolves104**


	3. Training and Mistakes

"**What is real and what is not is for your heart to decide and for your heart to know"  
–Colleen Houck (Tigers Curse)**

Waking up to a pair of brown eyes meeting yours and a hand clamped over your mouth isn't the best way to start the day. I screamed but quickly stopped as I realised who was stopping me from making much noise. I grabbed Yusuke's wrist and shoved it away. "What's the deal?" I yelled and sat up and noticed we weren't alone and spat at the laughing Kuwabara "You too!"

"The question is what's your deal with Kurama? Is there something going on between you two that we don't know about?" Yusuke pestered siting on the edge of the bed smirking

"W-what" I yelled feeling the red go to my cheeks "there's nothing between us!"

"Right" Kuwabara said sarcastically

"No I'm serious you two. He just tutored me a little bit back to help me pass a test and we're just friends. Friends, got it" I warned but of course they didn't listen

"Yeah with some teacher-stu-" Yusuke's finished his sentence with a backhand to the face, courtesy of me. He fell from the bed to the floor and a red mark was already appearing on his cheek. Lucky Kuwabara was too far away for me to reach and had shut up otherwise he would have joined Yusuke.

"Ok nothing's going on" Kuwabara sweat dropped and held his hands up "you're just friends."

"Damn right now get out!" I yelled and pointed towards the door and the two boys scrambled out without another word. I ran my hands through my golden bird nest of hair and sighed. "Shower and breakfast that's what I need" I told myself and lugged out of bed. I picked out a suitable outfit (A black T with a silver phoenix that was printed on the left side and finished at my shoulder with blue jeans that had torn knees) and investigated the whereabouts of a bathroom. Lucky a door on the opposite side of the room lead to a small ensuite. After I showered I dressed myself and opened the door and squealed. "First Yusuke and Kuwabara but _you_" I yelled at Hiei who didn't even open an eye or move from lying on my bed.

"Why couldn't you sense Yuu?" He asked and opened his eyes only to brush a piece of non-existent dust from his cloak robe thing

"What?" I asked baffled. Where had that come from?

"Answering a question with another question does not help your situation" He growled "so don't make this harder than it already is Otoko."

"First don't call me Otoko, second I don't know about sensing anything. I'm not Kuwabara." I snapped. Jeez Hiei brought out my inner bitch.

He narrowed his eyes and hn'd before getting up and walked to the doorway, black combat boots making a lot less noise than you would of thought. "I suggest you get some food before its gone" He threw over his shoulder and was gone.

I huffed and stomped over to my bag, pulled out my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair. When I was happy that it was suitable I pulled it into a ponytail and threw the brush into my bag and continued to stomp, not as much as before but still stomped, through the temple to the sounds of voices. I reached the room and opened the door and found everyone inside. Kurama gave me a wave and patted the spot next to him. "Morning" He greeted as I sat down "we heard about your little argument with Yusuke" He glanced over at the so called Mazoku and he returned the glance with a sour glare. But it couldn't be taken seriously with the huge bruise on the left side of his face.

"Really huh" I muttered as Yukina set a plate down in front of me

"Sorry Yuki, the only thing we had enough of was leftover chicken and rice" She apologised with a little bow and I suddenly felt red hot eyes drilling holes into my back.

"What to be sorry about?" I gave her a warm smile "I love chicken!" I picked up my chopsticks and took a piece and ate it. God it was good and I immediately felt the pressure from the gaze drop away. I was happy to see Yukina smile back.

For once there was silence while each of us ate our own separate meals at the table. And when I say everyone at the table I mean everyone besides Hiei who had sat on the windowsill with his own plate but didn't touch the food on it. Suddenly he jumped off and set the plate on the table. Kuwabara looked up at him. "Where are you going shrimp?" He asked

"None of your concern Kuwabaka" Hiei snapped and turned heel

"Take the girl with you Hiei" Genkai croaked "I doubt she wants to listen to the next argument"

Hiei stopped for a moment "No" He growled and started walking again

"Please Mr Hiei" Yukina asked stopping him in his tracks

Hiei stood still for a few seconds before answering "Fine" He spat and bared his teeth at me "keep up" and he strode out the door leaving me to run and find my shoes.

I stumbled across the lawn and towards Hiei as I pulled on my sneakers and damn he looked angry, well angrier than usual. As I reached him he shot a glare at me and walked straight into the forest. Let me repeat myself, into the dark creepy forest that I had no clue what was in there. And Hiei's nerve! His almost full black his attire made him impossible to see besides the white bandana and scarf gave him away but when we suddenly came across a clearing I had to shield my eyes from the sun.

"So I guess we're not having a picnic then" I mocked and moved my arm from my face "or work on our tan."

Hiei growled. "If you're involved you need to defend yourself"

"So you're gonna train me?"

"No, I wouldn't waste my time or energy on a human. No matter how much spirit energy they have but the Kitsune makes a good deal." He smirked and took off his Harry Potter robe and revealed that he was wearing a plain black shirt with frayed sleeves and collar like he ripped them off himself. His right arm was bandaged but the bandages were completely clean and he used it like there was nothing wrong.

I watched him carefully as he shifted, going from standing to a slight crouch. And then poof! He was gone. "Speed is what your lacking Otoko" He yelled from behind me. Correction, above and behind me since he was in a tree smirking.

"How the hell did you-" I started asking only to realise he was four trees to the right.

"Didn't I say keep up" He growled before our 'training' continued. By the time I had been lead every which-way through the forest and back again, finally getting back to our starting point, my legs felt like they were about to give out. My breath was jagged as I hunched over and swallowed trying to wet my dry mouth. I brought my hands to my knees and looked up. Well crap! "You're slow" Hiei snapped and held out a water bottle. I eagerly snatched it out of his hand and drained half of it. Only after I needed to stop to breathe did I look back at him. Damn fire demon hadn't even broken a sweat!

"Now what" I panted and screwed the lid back on the bottle before it joined Hiei's sword and cloak

"Hn" Hiei just glared at me and I just glared back; well until he fricken punched me. I had just enough time to bring my arm up and protect my face from being smashed. But that wasn't the ending. Oh no it was only the beginning. Punch after punch came my way with the occasional kick in between. If I could have attacked I would have, if he wasn't so damn quick that is. So until he stopped my arms and legs had to endure blocking his blows.

"This will finish when you land a hit" He said through a series of lightning fast punches. His words kept me occupied while his foot whisked my feet from under me. I landed on my ass hard even though the ground was covered in grass. Hiei looked down at me and smirked. "Get up. We haven't finished"

"How did Kurama agree to this?" I groaned. Flopping back on the grass I ignored Hiei still looking at me angrily and I added as he opened his mouth "Don't answer that! I'll find out myself." I looked to the side and bingo, master plan! "Uh Hiei" I said nervously "I think this is bad"

Double bingo! He brought the bait as I gingerly held my left wrist to my chest. "Let me see" he muttered obviously not happy to be playing nurse. Slowly I held out my wrist while my other hand reached to the side. Just as my hand wrapped around the baseball size rock Hiei's hand reached my wrist. All I could do is hope that mind reading wasn't on his to-do list otherwise the hell I would have to pay for what I was attempting to do...

* * *

"You did what!" Yusuke roared with laughter on the floor, quickly joined by Kuwabara. Kurama had placed a hand over his mouth but it wasn't enough to stop his laughter escaping fully. Apparently faking having a bad wrist was enough to get Hiei close enough to slam the rock into his head, effectively ending training.

"I don't have to repeat myself Yusuke and plus, I'm sore and tired so I don't want to." I yawned. It was only three o'clock but Hiei had really tired me out. Speaking of Hiei was by the window alone and dead quiet. Yusuke must have seen what I was looking at and cackled. "Aww poor little Hiei all sad that he lost" He cooed and cackled like a witch again.

"Detective you shut up before I cut out your tongue" Hiei threatened "You too Oaf."

Suddenly laughter was replaced with a loud "YUKINA!" as the ice maiden walked into the room along with Botan carrying bulging bags full of shopping. I got up from my seat to help them when I was jerked back by the collar of my shirt. I turned around and Kurama was holding me back.

"Hey" I whined removing his hand "I'm just helping them out."

"Not with those arms" He mentioned and held my wrist up.

I gasped. My aching arms had turned purple, brown and yellow with a mixture of bruises. But Kurama was right; I probably couldn't do much anyway. "Fine" I sighed "so if I can't help then I'll go to bed but wake me in a few hours." He seemed satisfied and I called out to everyone. "Night well afternoon, you know what I mean". I walked into my bedroom and frowned. "What now" I groaned to the fire demon lying exactly like this morning on my bed.

"Hn the Fox wanted me to tell you that training continues tomorrow" He said and closed his eyes.

"Yeah go make yourself at home" I grumbled and walked over to my bag. After some time of searching I found a pair of PJ's (Dark blue singlet with gold headphones print and black pants) and my phone. I turned on my phone and a sinking feeling appeared in my stomach. The screen was blank, Ryoko hadn't texted me at all. Sure he did what he did but he still knew I existed so surely he would have noticed that if been gone for about a day. I placed my phone back into my bag and went to the bathroom. Once I showered and changed Hiei was nowhere to be seen. I crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.

_The Motorbike flew across the tar of the road, over the limit for both speed and alcohol. The figure was unrecognisable with his face covered by a helmet but it was obvious that he was in his early twenties. For someone who was drunk, he was riding pretty well until he heard a scream above the roar of the engine. Curious the man pulled over on the side of the road and froze when another scream shook the night air. It was deep like a grown mans but still had a high raspy note to it. Curiosity got the best if the man and he staggered off the road and into the dark forest. He barely stopped himself from falling or smashing his head even though he still has the helmet on, but nothing could have prepared him for what he found. The beast stood hunched over a bloody corpse of a animal, clawed hands crimson with blood. It's needle like teeth and mouth were crimson too from feasting but when it turned to the drunk he laughed. Its concrete skin ripped as its muscles flexed before lunging at the screaming man. The man dove out of the way at the last second upon seeing the black eyes full of bloodlust and in a last ditch effort he pulled out his phone. The little device was wrenched out of his grasp by a swift kick and soon he was lifted from the ground. Pinning the man against a tree by his neck the beast spoke in fragments _"Useful... Bait... Imiko... Snowflake... Both die."_ He increased his grip as the man pathetically scratched at the hand restraining him before losing consciousness. Smiling wickedly he dragged the man off only stopping to crush the phone under his boot heel. He headed deep into the forest ignoring the loud BOOM that came from the road as his victims bike exploded in a fireball. Unknown to him there was a tall shadow watching from a tree, lips pressed into a thin line as he thought of how much trouble a single human could cause and out of habit his hand went to his neck. He frowned as a memory came back to him, not left behind like his body__. __The figure turned on the branch, away from the bloody scene bellow him and looked to the moon. His eyes gleamed with sadness as the crescent reflected in the blue orbs and his mouth moved. Only that the sound that came from them did not sync with the movement. White shot through the landscape and _"YUKI!"_ was cried in a loud voice as the figure seemed to mutate before another flash if white, red hot light pierced the once dark landscape._

My eyes flew open as I shot up in bed and my forehead collided with someone's. I yelped and fell back into the pillows, eyes screwed shut as the throbbing in my head increased. "Uh" I groaned and clutched my head.

"Yuki what happened?" demanded a loud worried voice, a far too loud voice.

"Be...quiet" I manage to croak. My mouth was dry and my throat raw. _What the hell had happened?_ I thought as I opened my eyes, only to meet emerald ones. "Kurama what happened?"

"You were screaming" he said before stepping aside and Yukina took his place sitting on my bed. I tried to sit up but my muscles screamed in protest. "Just wait one second Yuki" Yukina said as she placed a hand to either side of my head. A small tingle washed through my body and I relaxed even though the energy of the room was tense. Smiling Yukina removed her hands and handed me a glass of water which I drained. I glanced over the rim of the glass and examined what was the matter. Hiei was getting lectured by Kurama but probably was completely ignoring him while Yusuke and Kuwabara were nervously glancing around. I turned to Yukina, sitting up without any pain this time round. As Yusuke turned to me something flickered in his eyes, something that surprisingly looked like guilt.

"Guys something happened and I need to know so…" I gestured with my arms for them to continue and Kurama ran his hands through his already messy hair. Uh oh, I had already learnt that that wasn't a good sign.

"Watch" Yusuke grumbled throwing another one of the communicators towards me and when I opened it a news report showed on it.

"Thank you" The female reporter opened with as the scene behind her was the fiery crash taken with a helicopter "Breaking news of a fiery motorcycle accident at 9.48pm that police are treating as suspicious. The vehicle has been identified as a Suzuki GS500" A picture of the motorbike appeared off to the side "and the rider hasn't been found by the investigators. However investigators have found a broken phone that has been tracked to Ryoko Mori" A picture of my brother flashed on the screen before I snapped the device closed.

"Yuu's energy was also found at the scene" Kurama said sadly "We think he took your brother."

My breaths became short and fast while I felt my heart rate speed up. "Bro" I sobbed and jumped out of the bed. I had to get out of here and away, away from the danger of what I had gotten myself into. Anywhere was better than here so I ran out of the room, through the temple and out into the forest. I don't know when I decided to stop, all I knew is that I couldn't see any sign of civilisation or hear the voices calling for me to return. I stopped near a tree and leaned against it as I desperately tried to catch my breath. My knees shook as I finally let myself slide down to the ground sobbing. Salty warm tears dampened my clothes as I pulled my knees to my chest. How had this all happened? Ryoko doesn't deserve this, not one bit. This couldn't be true but deep down I knew it was. Another wave of choking sobs washed over me and I was too absorbed in my sadness to realise that I had company until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"H-Hiei" I choked as he crouched down and pulled off his scarf. He shoved it into my hands before sitting down next to me. I whipped my eyes and shivered in the night air. "What're y-you doing here?"

"The fox wanted me to find you and make sure no demons would find you" He grunted and looked off into the forest.

Demons, the word made me shake and I grabbed part of Hiei's cloak and cried into his shoulder. I felt Hiei tense up but I didn't let go and soon felt him shift. I felt something being placed over me as darkness tugged at the edge of my vision. I knew Hiei wasn't the one for caring or showing sympathy but somehow just having him with me felt right. That's when I felt it for the first time, a soft flutter deep down like a butterfly was in my chest lifting off into flight. The darkness tugged at my vision again but stronger so with one last sob I pushed away any thoughts about strange feelings and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I feel soooooo happy that I've gotten so many favourites for this! As usual review, follow and fav *Cough*I won't take your soul if you do*cough* but sorry for any mistakes, I wrote most of the second half on my phone because I broke my computer screen but just got it back.**

**Also have you ever noticed that Hiei's cloak looks like the ones of Harry Potter? Just think about it…**

**-crystalwolves104**


	4. A Chained Heart

"**Some people are always grumbling because roses have thorns; I am thankful that thorns have roses.****"**** -****Alphonse Karr**

Ugh my head throbbed like there was no tomorrow and the drummer had to be a sumo wrestler by the feel of it. Not only did my head thump my feet felt like I had run through a forest. Wait a sec, forest...FOREST! The memories of the night came at me in a tsunami. I had a weird dream, woken up with everyone in my room and then Ryoko...DAMN IT! Why did I get Ryoko mixed up in this? I could almost hear the perky reporter talking about the accident. A stab if guilt went straight to my heart. My brother had enough problems without being bloody kidnapped by some murderous demon. A second knife of guilt stabbed me. Not only had I gotten Ryoko mixed up in this but I had over reacted, big time. Kurama already knew about my family but now he probably thought I was half crazy and the others are probably planning to send me to the loony bin right now. Then it dawned on me, what I had done when I over reacted. I had pretty much cried on the shoulder of the person you shouldn't even look at without a chance of dying. I had sought comfort from the coldest person that I knew, Hiei. I scrunched my eyes even more closed than they were as I felt the heat rise into my cheeks. As if I could get away from the embarrassment I snuggled back into the soft blanket that covered me. Wait another sec, blanket? Last time I was awake I was in the middle of a forest. My eyes popped open and I scanned my room, luckily it was empty. Well empty until thirty seconds later when Yukina walked in.

"Good morning Yuki" Yukina said smiling as she closed the door "It's good to see that you're alright. When Mr Hiei brought you back you were in not the best shape but it's alright now."

My temper exploded as I sat up at a violent speed. ALRIGHT?! "My brother has been kidnapped by a demon!" I roared at her "and he'll probably die for the second time!"

Yukina looked at me in a mixture of pain and confusion. Dammit, I'd hurt he feelings and all she'd done was tried to reassure me. Taking a blank look Yukina came and sat down on the bed next to me. "Yuki I know it's hard for you but you need to have some faith" she told me like I was a little kid but it was what I needed "and tell me what's wrong. You said he'll probably die for a second time, I think it might help explaining to someone."

I gave her a small nod and she reached over and brushed my cheek, wiping away a tear that I didn't even realise had fallen. "I won't tell anyone if you like." She promised.

Grateful I started to tell my tale. "It was only a few months after our parents died. Aya had confronted Ryoko after he'd come home only after staying away for two entire days and his reason was because he'd gotten lost when he was drunk. Not believing him Aya had told him to get his problems sorted or get out. I had heard the entire thing from my room and hearing my sister swear wasn't helping either of us. A little while later they stopped then Ryoko had come to me and asked what I thought. I gave him the honest truth, he should stop drinking while it was early and through my own pain I couldn't see his own pain. One week later Ryoko became distant and I mean distant. At two he stopped coming home for days and at three he didn't come home for another week. When he did he was terrible, distant and distracted when he even paid attention. We tried many times to get him help but Ryoko would just not turn up or do nothing. Never less we continued until one morning." The tears ran freely down my face now and Yukina held my hand reassuringly as the memory was still as vivid as the day it happened "Ryoko said that he'd just be a few minutes. The shower started and after a little it stopped. Aya and I were waiting and she asked me to check on him when he hadn't come out. When I opened the door he was on the ground, wrists cut by the knife in his limp hand. We got Ryoko to the hospital quick enough and he'd survived with only a few scars but now, it's made me as scared as I was that day and if he does…" I trailed off. I should have been a better sister; I should have seen the signs. I don't deserve a brother…

Luckily Yukina gave my hand a squeeze snapping me back to reality and away from my thoughts. "My mother killed herself when I was a child morning my brother and I was raised by her friend Rei. I was raised to hate men, taught that they were evil and to fear the outside world. But I was curious so I ran away from the island and to Ningenkai or Human world as you may call it. The truth though is that it wasn't only my curiosity that made me come here, it was a feeling that my brother may be here too. Unfortunately I was captured by a man called Gonzo Tarukane who forces me to cry. I was scared and alone in the small room that they kept me in so I made friends with the birds. That's how I meet Kazuma, Yusuke, Botan and Mr Hiei. If it wasn't for them I would probably still be there with Gonzo so I owe a lot to them. Since then Mr Hiei has been helping me find my brother in Makai as well as everyone else. In general Yuki a lot of bad things happen."

Wow. I knew about the mission to rescue Yukina but the details of how she got there and why were unknown to me. She'd been through lots but still was so happy and calm. I needed that talk, a talk with someone who had felt pain similar to mine and treated me like an adult not a five year old who didn't get what they wanted. Yukina was a sweetie and trustworthy so I didn't fear her going to use this as blackmail.

I moved my hand that she wasn't holding and wipes away my tears before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you Yukina" I said gratefully "That was exactly what I needed." And then, almost comically my stomach rumbled reminding me that my last meal was yesterday at breakfast.

Yukina smiled at me when I let her go. "Now how about you go get ready and I'll go fix you some breakfast" she stood up and left before I could protest that she's done enough already.

I stood up from the bed and stretched on my slightly shaky legs. My PJ pants were smeared with mud and in a few places ripped and my shirt was not in the best condition either. Dragging my feet to my bag I pulled out the second last pair of clean/wearable clothes I owned and tucked them under my arm before heading into the bathroom. The warm shower on my aching muscles felt good and I looked at my legs and arms as I bathed. The bruises from Hiei's 'training' were completely gone and a few faint scratches on my legs would hopefully disappear with my now fading headache. When I mustered up enough will to pull myself out of my steamy heaven I pulled on the clothes and inspected myself in the mirror.

Ok so I looked a little worse than when I came here with the slight rings under my eyes but I was still looking better than feeling better. My clothes were a long sleeved pink and black striped shirt with the ripped knee jeans from yesterday. I ducked out of the room to grab my toothbrush, hairbrush and some other bathroom things. Once my teeth were clean I worked my hair into a braid. Halfway through though I heard a small creek, like someone sitting on a bed. So the fire brat is there and trying to surprise me? I'll give him that surprise right back! I saw my reflection grin wickedly back at me as a plan formed in my head. At Flash speed I finished my hair and held my hairbrush at the ready and swung open the door. The brush flew from my hand and hit the wall next to my bed with a BANG! And I saw why it was the wall that got hit not Hiei. The answer my shock you but here it is...he wasn't there. I frowned, retrieved my brush and stuffed everything into my bag before heading out. I found Yukina in the kitchen with Kuwabara holding her hands and apparently proclaiming his undying love for her and as I picked up the bowl I couldn't help but notice the red tinge in her cheeks.

I got a pair of chopsticks and sat down while popping a bit of omelette into my mouth. It was good, like stuff your face good. I thanked Yukina and gave a nod of welcome to Genkai as she walked in before returning to my meal.

As I chewed Kuwabara and Yusuke burst through the door, scrambling to get some food while trying to push the other out of the way. Yusuke decked out in his green uniform and Kuwabara in a simple white shirt and blue pants. While they were shovelling food onto their plates Kurama walked in, nose buried in a book. He was in a pair of jeans, grey striped shirt and thrown over a shoulder was a yellow hoodie. When he reached the table he snapped the book shut and smiled while boiling some water.

"Yuki would you like some coffee?" He asked and I nodded. As he worked I finished my meal and rinsed of the bowl. "You seem a lot better this morning considering what happened" He mentioned handing me the steaming cup.

"Well I'm better to say the least" I said as I refused to weigh anyone down with my problems "Yukina and I talked and it's made it a bit better. But when you get Ryoko back I will be fine."

The contents of my cup sloshed around as my hands shook a little and Kurama put an arm around my shoulders. "We'll try our best to get him back. Koenma already has personal searching for where Yuu is. As soon as we get word of him and Hiei gets back we'll head out."

I was patted on the back by Yusuke and Kuwabara as Kurama released me. "We'll kick that demons ass extra hard for you." Yusuke promised and Kuwabara nodded in agreement with a mouth full.

"I bet you will!" I beamed at them and changed the subject "Kurama you said when Hiei gets back you'll head off. So where is Hiei?"

"In Makai" A kind male voice replied from behind me. The owner of the voice was a man probably a little older than Kurama. His brown hair was parted at the front to show "Jr" stuck on the middle of his forehead and his brown eyes watched me carefully. He was wearing a more traditional blue robe with yellow pants. Over his shoulders and around his neck was a red cape and tied around his waist was a matching sash. He would have looked alright if it wasn't for the blue pacifier in his mouth that made me giggle but I quickly shut up at the glare I got.

I bit my lip to try and stop myself from laughing at him but luckily Yusuke was there. "So what's up pacifier breath?" He asked the man as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Cut the games Yusuke" He ordered like he was used to getting his own way "this isn't a time to be joking. I'm really sticking my neck out this time!"

"If you're in so much danger Sir then why did you come here?" Yukina asked handing out cups of tea while I sipped my coffee

"There is something I need to discuss in person with you. It would be better that way instead of from a screen or through Botan." He explained glancing around nervously

Catching his movements Kurama nodded "Your perfectly safe Koenma. Yuu disappeared along with Ryoko." Kurama cast me an apologetic look and I distracted myself by taking another gulp of coffee.

"Yes about him" Koenma looked to me "there is some things we need to discuss about the situation and you may want to get comfortable, this could take a while."

I set myself down on the floor while the others done the same. Seeing that we were ready Koenma spoke "I am Lord Koenma if you hadn't figured it out already, I oversee all of Spirit World affairs a duties. Right now the demon that took your brother aka Yuu has tried to assassinate me. That's why you're involved and because it was hanging around your house."

"Wait a sec, before you guys said that Yuu was hanging around my house right?" I asked "but are you sure that wasn't because of Hiei?"

This time Koenma bit his lip as if he was reluctant to continue. "Yes that's true that he could have been there just because of Hiei but we think it was you that he's after now."

"Me?!" I said in shock. Why would a demon want me, a human over a Lord or even a stronger demon? It obviously showed on my face because Yusuke snickered at me.

"Tell her Koenma" He chuckled. Oh I hate being left out of things that involve me!

"You have a Chained Heart Yuki" Genkai said straight up

"Chained Heart?" Kuwabara and I asked at the same time

"Bingo!" Botan suddenly cried as she bounced into the room "Oh sorry!" she added sheepishly and I noticed she had switched into a pink kimono.

"What now Botan, you're interrupting" Koenma complained

"First I just got news of where Yuu might be!" She cried hurrying over and placing a map so everyone could see. A big red circled area of mountains was close by the temple was where she drew our attention "His energy has been concentrated here lately but to pin point the exact location will still take about four days and Mukuro hadn't killed Hiei!"

Kuwabara almost choked on his tea at the last but "Mukuro was going to kill Hiei!" He yelled

"Well I thought they were going to yell at each other, which they did do but that was it. Strange that there was no…" Botan's eyes glinted with curiosity and she wondered out loud "Maybe Hiei is getting a love life…"

"Ok eww for once and I don't need to know about that" Kuwabara muttered waving his hands around "just tell us about Chained Hearts."

I nodded in agreement. I really didn't want to talk because I would probably just end up making it to confusing. "Ok thanks Bo" Koenma said getting back on topic "Yuki heart id chained so to speak. So practically she can't love without causing herself agony."

My mouth dropped open in surprise. "I can't love? But what about Aya and Ryoko, I love them."

"We mean as in a love for a partner" Kurama explained "It's called a Chained Heart because you Spirit energy has practically wrapped around your heart and reacts to your emotions causing agony like something is crushing your heart."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Suddenly a searing pain was on my leg as coffee spilt onto my jeans. I had been shaking so badly that it had spilled from my cup and Kurama gently removed the cup from my hands.

"Do you need to take a break" He asked concerned and I could see everyone else was too. Jeez it was pretty hard right now and as much as I would of liked it I shook my head.

"No Kurama I need to hear this." I looked the Spirit World lord in the eye "There's something else isn't there, that's why Yuu wants me?"

Koenma diverted his eyes and I had my answer. After a little awkward silence Yusuke decided to tell me what I wanted. "Yeah you're right he wants you because of the Chain thing" He sighed "apparently it can be used as a weapon if taken from you. How I have no clue, no one does. It's some pretty weird and scary crap."

I zoned out from then on, ignoring their conversation even when it was about me. I wasn't thinking about everything just having a complete blank. I blinked a few times as some clicked in front of my face bringing me back to reality. "Yeah" I muttered to Botan who had sat on the other side of me.

Koenma cleared his throat in the "pay attention to me" way. "Yuki I should really tell you what Yuu could do if he got hold of your power. He could take over anyone with spirit energy. The only limit to how many people he could control would be how strong your Spirit energy is which is very high in your case, enough to control a city without any difficulty by the calculations."

"Ha your maths sucks" Yusuke muttered

"Shut up Dimwit" Genkai croaked with a threatening glare

Completely ignoring her as I rolled my eyes, Yusuke continued "But remember when we were fighting Sensui? _Someone _said that we had three weeks but how long was it actually?"

"GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP YUSUKE!" Koenma screeched almost sending the pacifier flying "This isn't the time! We could have a disaster on our hands."

"Wait a second" I started "if it might be such a disaster then wouldn't it be better to remove the Chain?" I asked glancing around but got a few disapproving shakes of heads

"No to remove the chain would have a ninety-nine percent chance of killing you and even if it didn't kill you it would leave you extremely weak." Kurama explained

"Damn" I cursed and looked back to Koenma "anything else I need to know?"

"No that's it besides from a few technicalities" Botan chirped and stood up, whispered something in Yukina's ear then they both came out. When they came back in they had a few bowls and handed them out. I declined seeing the vanilla ice-cream, not that I didn't like vanilla ice-cream I just didn't want any.

"You say demons are bad and all you do is lie, pathetic" Came the annoyed voice of Hiei and of course he was by the window.

"So what happened Hiei?" Kuwabara asked mockingly "Did you get yelled at, laid or both?"

Yusuke snorted and choked on the ice-cream in his mouth before laughing and rolling on the floor. Kuwabara joined the laughter as Hiei threatened them. "If you even insinuate there is anything between me and that bitch I will cut out your voice box with the bluntest object I can find" He growled giving them a death stare. I didn't really want to be in the room for much longer so I decided it was time to get my own ice-cream.

I hastily jumped up and into the kitchen. I immediately saw what I was looking for as soon as I opened the freezer, Double rich cookie ice-cream in a small tub. I pulled it out along with a few spoons knowing that as soon as it was spotted I wouldn't be eating it alone. When I came back into the room Hiei and Kuwabara were throwing insults at each other. Plonking down on the only spot left, which happened to be next to an angry fire demon, I opened the ice-cream. I quickly passed a spoon to Botan and Kurama who were next to me and dug in. I tried to concentrate on the conversation but Hiei growling and threatening Kuwabara who was doing the same back was too distracting. Ugh why do I always have these plans that will backfire on me later? Digging my spoon into the quickly diminishing ice-cream I pulled out a fairly large scoop and got ready.

"Midget" Kuwabara spat

"Oaf" Hiei snapped back

"Three eyes"

"Baka"

"Imp"

"Hiei" I and sternly and he turned to me

"Wha-" His sentence was cut off from the spoonful of ice-cream I shoved in his mouth.

"Shut up" I smiled and looked back at everyone while Yusuke and Kuwabara went for another round of laughter, Genkai and Koenma just rolled their eyes while Yukina smiled softly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kurama shake his head while smiling, obvious he found it funny but wasn't stupid enough, unlike those two idiots, to show it. Botan was fighting back the laughter but didn't have much success.

Growling Hiei pulled the spoon from his mouth and flicked it at Kuwabara. It hit him smack in the forehead and into the side of Yusuke's head before landing bent on the ground. He shot me a death glare before leaving via the window. _**Get out here now! **_Echoed/growled in my head and I sighed. Leaving the ice-cream and the safety of everyone I headed outside to face the angry imp.

Hiei was leaning against a tree outside in the shade. As soon as his crimson eyes meet mine I almost froze in the spot. Oh my god what the hell had I done? He was beyond pissed, he was about to rip my face off with a glance pissed. With each step it felt like my cheat was tightening and I willed myself to put on a brave face. "y-yes" I stuttered and mentally slapped myself.

"You're as stupid as Kuwabara" Hiei growled "now hurry up; I said we've got training" and he was off into the forest. I had to sprint to try and keep up with him. Well I would have kept up with him but suddenly my legs froze up and it felt like I'd ran straight into a wall. I fell to the ground frozen as it felt like the air was being sucked out of my lungs. My vision started to fade away as the sound of light footsteps filled my ears. Just as all I could see is black a deep loud scream filled the air.

_The cave walls seemed to waver around me as if I was in a dream that was only coming into focus. As I looked down at my hands they were see-through and the suddenly another scream ripped through the air, a scream that was agonising familiar. The faint glow from ahead guided me and I halted as soon as I saw the sight before me. There was this great big grey demon in front of us. Its yellow hair seemed to dance like fire and I remembered it from the other dream, the one where it took the motorcyclist that was my brother. Luckily Ryoko was standing next to me, and when I mean me I mean the me that was standing about five steps away. Her hair as ruffled and cheeks inflamed. I was clutching Ryoko's hand so tight that my knuckles were white as my eyes were filled with worry. Hiei stood in front of us in a defensive pose baring his teeth. Yuu bared his teeth right back and hissed _"You will join your friends soon" _and jerked his head over towards the wall where a tall man in a bloody torn clothes were being treated by Kuwabara, who was injured, and Botan. A pair of silver ears twitched on his silver hair occasionally and a tail was just visible. Yusuke joined Hiei in front of me but Hiei held out his hand for him to not get closer. I walked over to Ryoko and tried to place a hand on his back but I just passed straight through him. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I saw the purple rings around his neck and wrists. Suddenly though a ice cold hand was on my shoulder and I jumped away with a little scream. When I looked back all I could see was empty air and a voice filled the air. _"Don't worry" _It said in a deep voice _"I'm just giving you these visions" _In the shadows a familiar figure stirred. Another person from my dream…_

"Who are you?" I called out and I was shocked at what I heard, my own voice was different, lighter and airier than usual.

"You will know soon" _It replied and everything seemed to flash white as Hiei lunged at Yuu, a dragon tattoo curling up his right arm that wielded a katana. And with a few more flashes of white everything was gone._

I was lying face down in the dirt and leaves of the forest with someone prodding my shoulder. Groaning from my headache I pulled myself into a sitting position as Hiei glared down at me, at least it wasn't as fiercely as before. "What was that about?" He asked.

"I had a vision" I muttered trying to remember the details but everything was like it was in a deep mist.

"Hn well get up"

"Uh fine" I whined as struggled to my feet, my head pounded with every movement and my legs felt shaky. The entire time we trained I was distracted and took a few bad hits. Hiei wouldn't let me get close enough or give me enough time to act either. When I was allowed a break Hiei gave me an apple which I munched on greedily. While I ate Hiei decided to use three of his questions.

"What's with the cross?" He asked as I was halfway through my apple so I swallowed my mouthful.

"Uh I don't really know, I just really like it and I've been wearing it since I brought it." I explained why the hell Hiei wanted to know about that sort of thing.

"Before you asked if you just remove the Chain, why?"

"Because I don't want to be used as a weapon" I sighed. Ok that was more Hiei-ish

"What happened in your vision?"

"Uh let me think" I tried as hard as I could but it seemed like the memories even more hazy then they were before "All I can remember is that everyone was in a cave including this strange voice and a silver haired dude with ears and a tail." I frowned at the way Hiei smirked knowingly. I finished the rest of my apple and spent the rest of the day training with Hiei. Our techniques changed but there was some strange feeling that wouldn't leave my chest, like it was in a vice. But at the same time like it was filled with butterflies.

* * *

**HI!**

**So I would like to say the usual thanks to all of you! I really REALLY apriciate the reviews whether it's good or bad! So do the usual: Review, follow and favourite if ya wanna! PLEEASE!  
On other notes how do you think about the Chained Heart? I would love to know and let's also see who can guess who out mystery figure is! Hint: He's not an OC *Giggles knowingly***

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! WHOEVER OWNS THAT OWNS IT BUT IT ANIT ME, IF IT WAS IT WOULD BE BACK ON AIR WITH BRAND NEW EPISODES. BUT HOWEVER YUKI, RYOKO, AYA AND SORTA YUU ARE OWNED BY ME!**

**-crystalwolves104**


	5. Dammit Hiei! Youko! Aya!

"**Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated" –Confucius**

Walking next to Hiei for once instead of chasing him is way better I have to say but if there's one thing that I don't like about it it's the silence. I've never known what Hiei's thinking but right now I'm even more clueless than ever. Those Crimson eyes gave no hints or emotion and neither did his pose. To say the least he was even more mysterious than usual. Not that I could say that I was sure about myself let alone Hiei. Why was I having these visions? Who was the man speaking in them? Who was the silver-haired dude? What was even happening? For each of these questions I still had no answer but at least there was a sliver of hope. I had them, people who had proved them to be my friends and yes it included Hiei even if he was a little jerk sometimes. I thought about what had happened over the last few days. Demons exist, Ryoko's been kidnapped and I'm pretty screwed.

"Quit staring" Hiei growled and I realised that I _had _been staring at him while I'd been thinking. I couldn't stop the blush that crept into my cheeks and looked away as Hiei rolled his eyes.

I could just see the temple through the trees and let out a sigh of relief. Even though it felt like I could do more since yesterday, which was a bit weird, I was still pooped. Once I had started walking across the lawn I realised that I was alone. Fine by me. Just as I started up the stairs Kurama opened the door and gave me a nod as he held a phone to his ear. I gave him a small smile back and waited. Since he was there I might as well ask him about some things "Hello Mother…Yes I'm fine…No just something came up at a friend's work and he needed me to help…Thank you and could you tell Father that I'll be away for a few days…Ok I love you too Mother goodbye." He hung up the phone as I giggled. I had meet Shiori once and she was a really nice person, very sweet and kind but extremely protective of her son.

Pocketing his phone Kurama turned to me. "Anything you need?" He asked

"Actually there is" I started trying to think how to word it properly "I had a vision."

"A vision what was it about?" Kurama's brow creased in concern

"Well it's sorta hazy but there was Ryoko, Yuu, a man's voice, you guys and some man with long silver hair."

Kurama chuckled lightly starting to walk back inside. "Come with me" He said waving his hand so I followed. He led me to a room and reached up on the top of a shelf and brought down a box. It was a plain brown shoe box and when he removed the lid I saw heaps of photo's inside. Shuffling through them he picked out a few and handed them to me. Each must have been taken from a bit of a distance but they were consistent with a tall man with either blonde or black hair and the man with the silver from my vision. I looked up at Kurama who had a look in his eye like he was remembering something. "This is him" I said pointing to the clearest picture, the silver haired man holding his hand up like a gun to the side of his head like a gun with his back to the camera "do you know him?"

"You could say that…"Kurama muttered shaking his head softly

"I won!" My head turned in the direction that Yusuke's shout came from. Glancing back at Kurama I saw him rolling his eyes, obviously he knew about this.

"Okay explain how you _could _know someone" I asked him. I knew he could be vague but you know someone or you don't. You might know someone well or not but you can't _could_ know someone.

Tucking the shoe box, now with its lid on, under his arm and opened the window. "Since your there could you help us Hiei?" Kurama asked out the window and just moved out of the way as Hiei jumped through.

"Hn fine fox" Hiei muttered reaching up and placing two fingers in the middle of Kurama's forehead. He wasn't happy and growled slightly when I didn't come closer. "Get here" He growled pointing to the floor next to him with his free hand.

I stepped forward to the spot that Hiei was pointing to and Hiei pressed two fingers to the middle of my forehead. I watched him as a soft purple glow came from under the headband and his hair lifted up a bit more than usual. Kurama closed his eyes and I did the same only to snap them open when a sharp pain went through my head. Hiei had also closed his eyes and the glow had become more intense when a soft deep voice echoed in my head.

_Hello little Vixen _the voice echoed making me gasp in surprise

_Youko please have some respect _Kurama's voice scolded in the same echo-y manner

_Hmm no Shuichi _Youko replied

_How do you stand him? _Hiei asked bored

_Why hello to you too Dragon _Youko added with a teasing note

_Don't call me that… _Hiei warned but Youko completely ignored it

_I will do whatever I want Dragon. But Shuichi wouldn't it be better if I meet our little Vixen in person._

_I am not anyone's Vixen _I tried to growl but it came out in a whiney echo _and plus I don't even know you._

_I am how did you put it? The silver haired dude in the photographs _Youko explained _and the demon inside the human body you are currently looking at._

_What?_ I asked gobsmacked

_Youko… _Kurama warned

_I'm telling the truth wasn't I Shuichi, see I do use those worthless rules you insist with _Kurama let out a frustrated sigh before Youko continued _but our Vixen doesn't seem too impressed_

Youko was right, I wasn't impressed. First off I don't have a thing for guys who flirt, and being called a Vixen for me at least was flirting. Second I wasn't anyone's. _No crap _I growled

_Oh she's feisty, a bit like you H- _Before Youko could continue the connection ended with Hiei jerking his hands away from our forehead blinked a few times like someone had turned on the lights suddenly even though nothing had changed lighting wise. Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets; shot Kurama an accusing glare and me a strange look. The look was something like confusion and disgust mixed with his glare. Hiei just walked out of the room then, leaving me confused and Kurama... I don't know.

"My apologies Yuki" Kurama apologised with scratching the back if his neck "Youko isn't usually like that."

"No need it's just" I thought of how to not make it sound offensive "Didn't expect the demon you to be like that."

Kurama let out a small chuckle, but I could still hear the nervous undertone of it "Indeed. So is there anything else you need."

The thought just popped into my head then. "Yeah actually there is, could I have some paper and a pencil."

"Sure thing." I followed Kurama to the main room where not only did he locate a pencil and paper but a sharpener, eraser and other stationary things. He gave me a smile as he handed me them and walked out, leaving me alone in the unusually quiet room. I sat down on a chair and started to sketch, using the photos of Youko to help me. One hour later of undisturbed sketching I had a pretty good replica of not only Youko but Yuu and a tattered hat that popped into my mind halfway through doing Yuu's wild hair.

I tapped the end of the pencil against my bottom lip, trying to decide what to start on next before continuing on Youko's hair which wasn't letting itself be drawn the way I wanted. I groaned and lent my head back. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was still in a sketching mood but there was nothing of inspiration around. I let my thoughts wander from sketching to Ryoko to my vision. I opened my eyes and sat up straight, pulled out a new piece of paper. After a few attempts of trying to draw it from a bird's eye view I flipped the paper over and tried it from sideways and got a much better result. The hand was open like the owner was signalling for something to stop and the dragon was spiralling down the arm and out of the palm. But something wasn't right just I couldn't locate what. I tried to do the pattern again but it didn't change anything. I picked up the sheet and held it out at arm's length.

"Something's off still" I growled to myself as I clenched the pencil in between my teeth, muffling my words. I lowered my hands, closed my eyes and the picture flashed beneath my closed eyelids. Hiei, arm outstretched and aiming at Yuu as the dragon tattoo leapt from his arm. I knew it wasn't the same as the vision but it felt more right that having the arm hold a Katana. I was so self-absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice anyone come up behind me. My eyes flew open as Hiei growled in my ear.

"Where the hell did you see that?" He was so sudden that I jumped in my seat, heart racing.

"My vision and next time give me a goddam warning! You scared the crap out of me." I huffed glaring at the fire demon who smirked above me. I took some deep breaths to calm myself but as my heart rate slowed a dull ache replaced it.

"Hn you should stay on guard Otoko"

"Just stop it" I groaned closing my eyes "I'm not in the mood for arguing."

I felt the air stir and the soft thud of boots across the floor just before I peered over my shoulder and told him. "Only four left" I called out and I heard him growl slightly, causing me to giggle. After that if he was still there I ignored him and packed up the paper, pencil and other stuff before placing them away. I stretched out as Yusuke came walking around the corner holding a phone to his ear.

He covered the mic for a second. "Any requests for pizza Yuki?" He asked. I shook my head and brushed my bangs out of my eyes as Yusuke nodded. "Yeah just that" He said into the phone which had been moved next to his mouth "The temple in the hills, yes there. Ok thanks." He hit the end call button and grinned goofily.

"They actually deliver Pizza up here?" I asked easing my eyebrows. The temple was a fair distance from any civilisation that I could see.

"Yeah it does but the rain might make them a bit late" Genkai muttered from behind me making me, again, jump.

"What rai-" I stopped as I saw the grey clouds that filled the sky, well grey would be an understatement, almost black would be more accurate. I let out a groan. It's not like I didn't like the rain, I did like it, it's just I hated thunder. It just made me feel so scared even though it was just a sound. I used a rather offensive curse right then and there making Yusuke raise an eyebrow.

Genkai though wasn't impressed. "Yuki go call your sister, tell her the non-demonic side of what's happened to Ryoko. Even if she has heard it will be the best if you speak to her." Genkai instructed before walking away, hands behind her back but a few steps away she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Hurry up dimwit."

Giving me a pained look as if he was asking me to help him, Yusuke shuffled out after Genkai making sure to drag his feet. Giggling I mockingly waved after him and walked out to my room. Closing the door I took a deep breath and knelt next to my bag. Did Aya already know? How will she react? I shook my head, now was not the time for doubting myself. I needed to be strong. I reached into my bag and fished out my phone. I sat on the bed to dial the number but hesitated to press call.

_BRING BRING! _The dial seemed way to loud against my ear.

_BRING BRING! BRING BRI- Hey Yuki! _Aya chirped happily, in the background I could hear hurrylied whispered voices.

"Hey Aya do you have a moment?" I asked shifting in the spot

_Sure just let me get out of the set _There was the sound of louder voices, Aya telling someone to buzz off and a door opening and closing _I'm fine now, so what up?_

"First what's it like in America?"

_Great! But oh my god the food size sometimes and it's so loud! But I have to stay here for about two or three extra days than planned, it's all sorted here so is it ok?_

"Yeah its fine, did you get a big break or something?" I was trying to sound interested but I just couldn't stop fidgeting.

_Yuki what's up? Is something wrong?_ I could hear the concern in her voice

"It's Ryoko…"

_What Happened?! Did he hit you, did he hurt himself?!_ She screeched, I guess we both over react easy

"No it's just that… he's gone." There's no easy way to say that your brother is gone so I just went for straight up plain and simple.

_What do you mean gone!_

"Aya listen, there was a motorbike accident and he's been missing since last night. The police are already looking in the forest surrounding the site" I tried to keep my voice as calm and level as possible, if I couldn't them it would be al over.

_Where are you right now?_

"Uh you remember Shuichi" I just managed to call Kurama by his other name "Im with him and a few friends at his grandmother's house." If Genkai heard me call her Kurama's grandmother it would be a lot worse than anything Hiei could do.

I could hear her grunt in annoyance. _Ok I just wish I was there. Do you want me to come back? I don't trust Shuichi…_

"No I've been dealing fine; his friends are actually really supportive" It was true "Especially a girl called Yukina."

_You sure?_

"Yes, it feels a lot better telling you now"

_Alright I can hear my boss calling _She grumbled _I really don't want you to hesitate to call about anything, ok?_

"Note taken"

_Ok slap someone if they try anything for me and you. Goodbye and everything will work out _and with that she hung up.

Throwing the phone beside me I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. Aya knew, I was relieved but still stressed. In the distance a rule of thunder made me jump. "I HATE THUNDER!" I yelled to the roof; stupid roof, stupid sky, stupid everything. I laid there brooding, calling anything I could think of stupid and every time jumping as the thunder got closer. Sometime I heard the occasional yell from Yusuke outside or Kuwabara shouting about his undying love for Yukina. I smiled at the thought of Yukina. She was such a nice little demon who had gone through so much but those blood red eyes, they were hypnotic. Sorta like Hiei's…

_NO YUKI GET RID OF THAT THOUGHT! _I screamed at myself mentally. No way was I going there, at all.

"Get rid of what?" I heard Hiei ask from the doorway and I groaned. What the hell did he hear?

"None of you bizz." I mumbled looking at him. Just a bit the soft purple glow under his headband increased.

"Not a valid answer" He growled

"Fine" I sighed. Stupid Hiei, Stupid questions. Why was I even doing this?! "Runaway thoughts"

"Hn, Fox says the Pizza's here." He scrunched up his nose slightly as if he didn't like Pizza.

"Okay be there in five" I waved him away and to my surprise he left. Really as soon as I heard the soft fall of his boots disappear I left my room and followed the scent and sounds of food.

Everyone was already seating by the time I got there. Hawaiian, Meat lovers and The Lot family sized Pizzas were set out and they actually looked pretty good. Grabbing a slice of The Lot I plonked down next to Yukina who was nibbling on a tiny slice of Hawaiian. I did the same looking around the room and picked off the mushroom on my Pizza. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to see who could shove the most in their mouth but choked when Genkai slapped the back of their heads. Kurama had a book open on his lap with Meat lovers in hand; taking the occasional bite between pages and Hiei was leaning against the wall with what looked like Hawaiian. Smiling I finished, my slice and took a slice of Hawaiian before the boys could get some for their contest. I was full by the time I had finished my slice and holding back a yawn. Why was I so tired all the time? Why so many questions?

I hauled myself to my feet and Kurama's eyes slid away from his book to me. Standing up he closed the book and came up beside me. I tried not to imagine what Youko was probably saying but I couldn't help it. It was probably something about _his Vixen_. "Could I have your necklace" Kurama asked holding out his hand.

"What?" I blurted out

"If you could pass me your cross there's a rune that stabilizes energy. I could carve it on top the cross and we would feel a lot better knowing you couldn't hurt yourself." He explained. Pretty reasonable and smart I have to say.

"Ok" I pushed my hair aside and pulled it over my head and placed it into Kurama's open hand. It felt so strange not to have the familiar weight in my chest. "Could you give it back in the morning though? I'm going to bed"

"Sure thing" Kurama said pocketing my precious cross.

"Night sleeping beauty" Yusuke said in a fake posh accent and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight to ya'll" I said faking my own southern accent and leaving.

Even in clean-ish closes and a warm blanket I couldn't sleep with the thunder that got louder and louder. Soon rain was beating heavily on the roof and everyone had gone to sleep. I tried to block it out but it was no use as an extra loud clap made me jump and squeal slightly. "Your pathetic" A voice grumbled near my ear and I jumped. Pulling my head out from the pillow it was under I saw Hiei standing over my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled. I don't want an answer, I wanted sleep and that wasn't happening. So being alone was my second choice but neither was that apparently.

Sitting down on the corner of the bed he answered. "How can I sleep with you practically yelling your thoughts?"

"I didn't mean to yell my thoughts and you answered a question with a question so it doesn't count."

"Smartass aren't you." He growled

"Yep and damn proUD!" I yelled the last bit instead of squealing as again the thunders volume increased. Nervously I sat up next to Hiei.

"You are pathetic; you're terrified of thunder but not demons." Hiei rolled his eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of my room.

"I am not terrified it just really really scares me!" I snapped half-heartedly.

I saw his mouth move but his words were deafened out by the loudest clap of thunder so far. Instinctively I clutched Hiei's arm as it was probably my imagination but I thought the whole house shook. Shyly I looked up at Hiei who had raised his eyebrows but otherwise hadn't moved. "S-sorry" I mumbled and let go of him only to again clutch him as a loud crack like thunder came from outside.

"Thunder and tree branches, that's what you're afraid of." He grumbled

"Leave me alone" I whined but wow Hiei was warm.

"Go to sleep" He commanded prying my hands off him and I let go, getting comfortable in the bed. Hiei leaned over me and a bright purple light made me squint. Bad idea, just squinting made my eyelids twice as heavy. For once I didn't jump as the thunder echoed, actually it was pretty dull. Taking a deep breath I allowed Hiei to do whatever he was doing and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah yeah I took ages updating. At least for my standards but I've had some things on, bad things. Per usual review, follow and favourite if you wanna, it helps a lot! I was too lazy to check for all the spelling errors so sorry 'bout that.**

**-crystalwolves104**


	6. Death before the Mountain

"**Keep your thoughts positive because your thoughts become your words. Keep your words positive because your words become your behaviour. Keep your behaviour positive because your behaviour becomes your habits. Keep your habits positive because your habits become your values. Keep your values positive because your values become your destiny." –Mahatma Gandhi**

"Shut up birds!" I grumbled into my pillow. All I wanted to do is have a sleep in after what happened last night but those little feathered devils wouldn't shut up. After about another five minutes I was sitting up, yawning and stretching out only to spot my cross sitting on the bedside table. It was exactly the same besides from a symbol carved into the bottom that looked like a cross between the kanji symbol for degree and power. It felt good to have the familiar weight around my neck even if it had been gone for such a short time. Hopefully it would help like Kurama said.

Pushing away the covers and setting my feet on the floor I found it the exact same as it was last night, dead cold. With a sigh I went over about what happened and tried to push the sense of increasing doubt away from my mind.

-X-

The cold hard floor seemed even colder and harder as I tumbled from the probably warm bed and landed with a thump. I stay there, unable to move as the bloody images fast in front of me at super speed. Even after they had finished I still lay there trying to regain my breath and stop my shaking. Carefully I sat up and a headache shoot through my skull. A vision, oh gods please no! Painfully loud the door opened to reveal Kurama clad in blue and white striped pyjamas and Yukina in a simple light blue nightgown. Kurama came over to help me back up on the messy bed while Yukina flicked on the light switch.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked with a hand reassuringly on my arm as I relaxed as much as I could. I felt cold and hollow but every time I blinked the people, friends. I couldn't quite grasp why or how . . . it could happen.

"What's wrong Yuki? Did something happen?" Yukina asked quietly and I felt her take my hand as Kurama sat on my other side. I had to swallow to wet my mouth before I could speak even though when I did it was hoarse.

"Y-you guys died…" was all I could mutter. I could remember it clear now, blood trickling from the corner of their mouths while at others their faces showed a range of emotions, from regret to worry. But with each of them they had ended up dead.

Yukina tilted her head slightly to the side, confusion clouding her sweet face. "What do you mean died?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like, I saw Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke die, except Yusuke died twice." Quickly I saw the images flash in front of me.

"Hmm" Kurama stared at the wall across from the bed as he thought "It could be a vision of sorts seeing as you have been having them lately."

I nodded half-heartedly but I couldn't stop my shaking. I couldn't happen. Really had I, the girl they had known for so little time, just seen their fates?

"Yuki calm down please." Kurama urged and looked into my eyes. It seemed big brotherly the way he spoke. "I can assure you that it's probably a vision of the past."

"How do you know?"

It frustrated me when Kurama didn't answer straight away but looked to Yukina. "Thank you but you should get some sleep Yukina" He said with a small smile as the demoness nodded and silently left. I looked into those green eyes that were glazed in deep thought but cleared as he spoke. "Yuki I can assure you I've only died once and that was in my demon form, but at the dark tournament I almost did. As for Kuwabara he was thought to be dead in the dark tournament but he was only injured and faked it. Yusuke had indeed died twice, once saving a child from a speeding car and the second time on a mission against Sensui but he was reborn both times. Hiei though I'm not sure about…"

"Oh" At least it sounded like it wasn't the future. Yusuke was hit by a car and it seemed like Kuwabara and Kurama were in an arena. But if he wasn't sure about Hiei then he could die. I tried to stop my shaking that had started up and it was only stopped by Kurama putting a hand on my shoulder. If anyone did die, it would be my fault.

"You're not convinced aren't you?" Kurama asked

I shook my head. "I believe you, sorta, but so much has happened, it's hard to try and decide what you can believe, trust or even think. But if anyone dies…"

Chuckling slightly Kurama stood. "I doubt anyone will die and why you're scared is understandable. I'll leave you then" And with a yawn, obviously covering it with his hand, Kurama left me alone.

I spent the next… I don't know? Minutes staring at the wall allowing the small but important conversation sink it. Kurama was confident that no one was going to die but he still said 'doubt' which means he wasn't 100% certain either. I groan, dammit now I was overthinking things. I feel back onto the bed and stared up at the roof. At least the rain and thunder had stopped by it would probably be pretty muddy. I groaned again, training with Hiei in mud? Noooooo!

I didn't even hear him until an annoyed grunt caught my attention. Pushing myself up to my elbows I looked towards the door. Silently Hiei slipped into the room and I narrowed my eyes. What did he want _now?! _He had what looked like a long thin stick in his right hand but as soon as he got closer I saw it wasn't a stick, it was a freakin sword. Well Katana to be more actuate and as Hiei sat on the bed next to me he placed it in my lap. "Don't drop it." He growled before fixing the bandage on his arm.

I examined the Katana closer now since I probably wouldn't have another chance, unless for the-I hate to say this-situation which Hiei might decide to bury it in my chest. The hilt was a dragon which had its mouth open and from the mouth was the concealed blade. The small rubies for its eyes glittered coldly at me. I looked back to Hiei and he was watching me closely, a strange look in his own ruby eyes that I had never seen before. Carefully I handed back his Katana. "It's beautiful."

Snorting Hiei tied it back to his belt, looking away. "Kurama had a weakness for anything pretty."

"That was Kurama's… wow." I never knew that Kurama had a sword let alone used one, heck I didn't even know how he fought.

"Can you focus on your memory?" Hiei asked gruffly. Hiei had never asked me to do anything like that and even if he did want to go into my mind he just did. Tensing up I nodded, closed my eyes and concentrated on the vision I would rather forget. Feeling the slight pressure and tug of Hiei enter my mind I tried harder.

"Watch out kid!" _Yusuke cried as he ran towards the kid in the middle of the road, a red car barrelling at him while he picked up a small soccer ball. Just before the car would of hit the boy Yusuke reached him and with a firm shove the kid was pushed to safety but not Yusuke. The red car send Yusuke over the hood, smashed the windscreen and left Yusuke on the ground as onlookers gathered around him. One of the paramedics that just arrived and was kneeling down next to Yusuke changed into Kurama as the scenery changes into a cheering arena. The muffled cheers grew louder as Kurama fell forward, deathly pale and unmoving. A little bit behind me I heard the soft thud of something hitting the ground but it was like I was frozen in the same spot and position so I could find out what it was. Kurama slowly became Hiei as the cheering crowds became dark red flesh like wall and a stone floor that had black dead trees sprouting from it. Missing his left arm from the elbow down Hiei lay in a growing pool of what looked like his own blood as a person with their head completely wrapped in a bandage, only showing a single prosthetic eye. The kneeling figure became Kurama as Hiei became Kuwabara, dead trees becoming stands that the cheering crowds again replaced. Kurama urgently shook Kuwabara as he slung one of Kuwabara's arms over his shoulders and looked down with a pained expression. _

"_That_ made you fall out of the bed?" Hiei growled as I opened my eyes and frowned. How nice, how Hiei-ish. But I shouldn't have been surprised, really I shouldn't have. And I was a little though, sigh…

"Two left and yes." I wanted to rub it in _sooo bad _not answer questions but instead of the annoyed response I was hoping to get I got a little shrug. Okay… maybe Hiei was changing slightly toward me? Umm what am I thinking? He's know those guys for about four years and me, almost four days so why would he start warming up to me and not them, and a better question why did I care?

-X-

_Why did I care?_ The question ran around my head as I pulled on my last pair of clean clothes, a simple light blue shirt and jeans and I threw a jacket over my shoulder for good measure. After my quick trip to the bathroom to attempt to tame my bird's nest of a hair and a few more quick things like that I walked out to the main room to find everyone crowded around a map of the surrounding land, pretty much an exact copy of the one from yesterday. Squeezing between Botan and Yusuke I spotted the differences, the big differences.

First off the large red area of mountains had been narrowed down to a singular one, the one that was furthest away and two of what I guess were entrances/exits were marked. Three of what looked like paths leading to the mountain were marked, one in blue which ran near the river, one in green that lead through the forest and the other in orange that was near the other mountains.

With a smirk Yusuke leaned up and while moving a hand to cover his mouth muttered "They can't kill this guy that easy!" before talking to Kuwabara again.

With a sigh I turned back to Botan who was pointing out parts of the blue route with Kurama. With a huff that made her blue hair bounce Botan turned to me. It was unusual to see her frown since she always seemed so happy. "Yuki" The frown turned into a smile "good we just need you to give this a look over." With a nod I listened. "So Yusuke and Kuwabara are going through the forest because they've been in there before and have faced the demons already so they know what to expect. Kurama and I are going along the river and you and Hiei will be going through the orange route. All the routes will take a day to reach the mountain."

It was my turn to frown "Botan have you seen how we act together? We can't be near each other for more than a few hours at the most without fighting let alone a day."

"Really? Well I'm sorry but it's the most strategic pairings, apparently." Botan sighed looking to Kurama who cleared his throat.

"Yuki you can always stay here with Yukina and Genkai" Kurama said and I quickly shook my head "As Botan said before Yusuke and Kuwabara have been through the forest before and if there is a problem they could alert us with ease. Neither Botan nor I have been in the forest and if I couldn't alert you if something happened by the plants Botan would have a clear place to launch by the river. As for you going with Hiei, he could alert us quickly with the Jagan but if something happened to you we can give you a communicator." Kurama explained like he had already repeated the same words a million times. But I had to give him credit, everything made sense and there was no point in arguing with him so with a sigh I nodded my agreement.

Looking away from them I glanced at Hiei to see how he had taken the news only to see him looking bored and ignoring me. I looked back to Botan who beamed at me. "Let's get some things ready." Before I could protest my wrist was grabbed and I was dragged off.

The rest of the morning went quick and seriously I can't remember most of it, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to care. I know that a few time Botan had to shake me to get my attention and afterwards she would giggle. Really what was so funny? I really have to stop asking questions and work on getting answers…

So the next thing I knew I was outside the temple facing the forest, jacket on, light backpack on by back, Hiei to my right and Kuwabara to my left. Looking around Kuwabara I saw Yusuke with an excited grin, Kurama adjusting his own backpacks strap and Botan playing with a loose string on the hem of her shirt. Hiei was the usual when I looked back at him; an unreadable expression on his face before by attention was drawn away.

"Whoever gets there first get the first hit!" Yusuke yelled before running straight into the forest, Kuwabara a moment after while yelling protests. With a wave Kurama and Botan went into the forest but heading more right while after I returned the wave me and Hiei heading into the left side of the forest.

As soon as we broke through the trees and started the trek along the semi-mountainous path I knew I was in for a handful. At times we were almost in the forest and at others we were half climbing up the mountain. Not only were we never on a level, if you could call it, path but rocks and potholes that appeared anywhere without warning. I seriously didn't know how I managed to not get a twisted ankle by the time we rested, and by we I mean Hiei disappeared while I sat on a large rock and waited for him to come back.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Eh I'm not happy with this chapter but really I was going to make it another page longer but it didn't fit well. Also I really got sick of re-writing it so here it is. Sorry if its bad but thanks for everything! :D**

**-crystalwolves104**


End file.
